The Drinking Game Bunnychan KaGoMiAkA style
by Tenshi Bunny
Summary: The result of a lot of free time and too much Caffeine....... Be afraid be very afraid....... (Kag/Inu)


The Drinking Game (Soda drinking game) for Inuyasha Fanfiction. By Bunny-chan and KaGoMiAkA pOtTeR A/n:  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any part of Inuyasha don't sue..  
  
KaGoMiAkA: Are you tired of just reading the fanfiction of Inuyasha? Do you want to have something to do, while reading the ff?  
  
Bunny-chan: Well here's you chance to get so totally hyper, while reading ff AND while keeping hydrated!  
  
K: Get ready for some FUN! BTW  
  
~*(WARNING: We are severe Kagome/Inuyasha fans so if you feel differently- (Bunny-chan: *jumps in front of KaGoMiAkA* YOUR JUST FREAKY!!!!) KaGoMiAkA: Sorry about that... Where was I?... O YA!!! If you feel like a Fluffy/Kag fan or any OTHER couple Having to do with Kagome or Inuyasha, then just leave now...)*~  
  
B: The rules of the game are as follows:  
  
Get a large glass of soda. Make sure you have time to kill. And grab a fanfiction. preferably a LONG fanfiction..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
If any of the following happen in the fanfiction you are reading, then drink the amount shown next to the event.  
  
  
  
*If the story is an Inuyasha/ Kagome Fanfiction... TAKE A BIG GULP!  
  
*If the story is a Fluffy/Kagome Fanfiction... Walk away... You scare us...  
  
*If the story is a Miroku/Sango Fanfiction......Drain the cup!  
  
(If needed refill your drink, go and come back to the game!)  
  
*If the story is an Inuyasha/Kikyo Fanfiction......Test for your sanity!  
  
*If the story is anything else........Your reading the wrong category anime  
  
*If the Story is an Alternate Universe Fic.......Take a gulp  
  
*If the author uses more than 2 "A/N" (aka Author's Notes)....Take a sip  
  
*If you start to wonder if the story will ever end......down a two Liter  
  
*If the author makes ANY grammar mistakes.......take a TINY sip  
  
*If it ends on a cliffhanger....make threatening Reviews then GULP!  
  
Here we go~  
  
Take 1 Sip (IF):  
  
Miroku says anything inappropriate  
  
-If Miroku DOES anything inappropriate  
  
Anytime Inuyasha gets "Sit" by Kagome  
  
-Kaede has to heal someone  
  
Shippo gets smacked by Inuyasha  
  
Kagome complains about her tests  
  
Kagome complains about going home (to her time)  
  
  
  
Take 3 Sips (IF):  
  
Inuyasha turns Human at the wrong time..  
  
Kikyou enters the story to create a love arrow..  
  
Kouga enters to create a love arrow.....  
  
Kagome senses a jewel shard....  
  
Kirara transforms....  
  
Sango smacks Miroku (we thought that deserved 3 sips.)  
  
It's a crossover with another series..  
  
Take a Gulp (IF):  
  
Shippo uses "Foxfire"  
  
Kagome uses her purifying arrows  
  
Sango uses Hirakatsou  
  
Miroku uses his "Wind Tunnel"  
  
Inuyasha uses Testsusaiga  
  
Naraku sends an offspring  
  
Kikyo uses her powers  
  
Kikyo's demons show up  
  
Kohaku shows up  
  
Drink the rest (IF):  
  
Inuyasha chooses between Kikyo and Kagome (AND PICKS KAGOME!) (if he picks Kikyo= LEAVE NOW!!!!!!  
  
- Inuyasha defeats Naraku on his own  
  
- Inuyasha defeats Narkau with the gang  
  
The story takes place in Kagome's time  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome have a romantic moment  
  
Shippo interrupts their romantic moment  
  
Myouga bites somebody  
  
Kagome gets kidnapped by either: Naraku, Fluffy, or Kouga  
  
the Author makes note of Fluffy looking feminine  
  
It ends HAPPILY!  
  
Repeat until end of Story!  
  
A/N  
  
K: Bunny?! Are you still sane?  
  
B: I'm dizzy cuz I drank WAY too much caffeine!  
  
K: OH NO!!!! RUN DON'T WALK EVERYONE!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!  
  
Inuyasha: I'll save you!  
  
K: *starts to drool* ~MY hero~ : p  
  
(Inuyasha takes KaGoMiAkA in his arms and stares deeply I-)  
  
(A VERY jealous Kagome walks in)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing? We have JEWEL shards to collect!  
  
K: Hey back off! He's mine!  
  
B-chan: Sorry K your in denial.  
  
K: *looks sad* What do you mean?  
  
B-chan: HE's MIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
(Bunny-chan Jumps and tackles Inuyasha)  
  
K: You can have everything BUT the ears! The Ears are MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!! BWAhAhAHAHAHahaHAHhAha!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome Save me *reaches for Kagome*  
  
Kagome: you LIKE this attention you BAKA!  
  
(Kagome storms out with a loud "SIT BOY")  
  
Inuyasha: Nooooooooo~OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
K&B: Now you're all ours!!!!  
  
(K&B corner Inuyasha)  
  
*black out*  
  
KaGoMiAkA & Bunny-chan: Bye! Hope you had fun! 


End file.
